A Little Piece of Happiness
by Cirrusstratus
Summary: Happiness for Gray is simple as simple as breathing an oxygen in the air. But, when he loose someone dear to him, his happiness will disappear. His beloved one was gone for 2 years, though not completely gone, since that day he felt like god already taken his happiness away. Without her around everything was empty. Warning: very melancholic fict, no dead character. ONE-SHOT-FICT


_**Hello Everyone, how are you? hehe now i have a new GrayLu story. It was a one shot story. And this story was inspired by Shigatsu Wa Kimi no Uso. Please, give me your thought about this story, any kind of review and comment are appreciated but not flame. Please know that i am a melancholic person duuuh T.T. Fairy Tail and the characters belong to Hiiro Mashima but this story was belong to me hehehe :D**_

 ** _Genre: Drama, Romance._**

 ** _Warning: AU, OOC, many grammatical mistakes, english is my second language._**

 ** _Please enjoy the story :D and don't forget to review_**

* * *

 **A Little Piece of Happiness**

 **Gray's POV**

 **Magnolia, Fullbuster's Residence at 10 a.m.**

Happiness. One word that will be search by everyone. But for me, happiness is simple, as simple as breathing oxygen on the air. Happiness was when you could be with someone you love. Hanging around them, laughing with them together and knowing them safe and sound just enough to describe happiness for me. But somehow, the happiness itself will disappear when you lost someone dear to you.

For a moment I just stared into the window in my living room, looking straight outside, though I see nothing besides the falling snow. It was empty, the beautiful garden that once filled with beautiful flowers now gone, only left the snow covering the ground. I sighed for a countless of time then turned to look around the room. Again, I only found emptiness.

This house felt different since she was gone. I didn't know again, how long she had been gone. Leaving only me and the twins. Then, I sat on the sofa while drinking hot chocolate to make me warm. It was when I found an old white album with something gold engraved on it. It says _'The Story of Lucy and Gray'_. How cliché it was. For some reason, I found myself smiled. She really liked to take a photograph. She says that every moment is precious. So that, if someday we wanted to recall the precious memories we just look at the photograph.

I felt so weak when I brought myself to open the album. Something inside me just kept saying that _'if you open that it will make you hurt'_. But, I insisted to open it anyway. Until I found something coming to me while share their laugh. It was them one of my precious thing after her.

"Daddy…Daddy…come play with us. Eh what is that? Garry come here, hurry up. Dad got some a very big white story book." Said a blonde 3.5 years old girl while crawling herself up to sit beside me. Her big grey eyes look at the word engraved to the album tried to read the world.

"Th…the…s-t-o-r-y of Lu-cy and Gr-Gray? Ah! It was mom's and dad's name!" she said cheerfully. Somehow, seeing her like this remind me of her mother. My daughter really shared the same looks with Lucy except her eyes and her striping habits. It really resembles mine.

"Naah! I got you Lucia! Now it is your turn to be a monster! Huh, what happen? What is that?" now it was Garry turn to coming up and sit beside me. He got his curiosity same with Lucia.

"Dad gonna tell us about mom! this was a story book!" Lucia pointed her small finger on the album while showing her big smile. Somehow, it made me happy to hear when they got their curiosity toward their mother. But it also made my chest hurt, what was this feeling? Did I feel sad? Why should I sad?

"Hey, it is not story book! There is mom's and dad's picture in there." Garry open the album by his tiny hand revealing a picture of Lucy and I wearing high school uniform while holding hands. This picture surely reminds me of the past. I wonder how long time already passed. Since now I am 27 it means 10 years already passed.

Lucy, if only you were here now maybe both of us could share our stories to the twin. They will be happy, surely.

"Garry, this book called album. They kept photographs of moments and memories. These pictures were your mom and me when we were on 2nd year of high school." I let my finger to touch the picture in order to showing the twins while I am talking to them.

"Whoah, mom is beautiful like me! Eheheh." Lucia commented while laughing in happiness. I touched Lucia's head and ruffled her hair while smiling to her. "Yeah, you resemble your mom so much."

"Ne- dad, I want to hear your stories. When and how you met mom? How you fall in love with her." Love? I a little bit surprised to hear that word came from her mouth. I wonder how she knew the _'love'_ word at such an age. Ah maybe she knew it from the fairy tale books that I kept reading on her every night when she was going to sleep.

"Yeah, why a beautiful lady like mom could fall in love with a man like you." Garry also commented. But wait, a man like me? Hey, it was your mom first who approaching me.

"Hey, what do you mean a man like me? Daddy quite popular among girls you know. If daddy recalled, once there was a girl named Juvia that always chased and stalked me whenever I go!"

"Really?"

"Hey Garry! Don't disturb dad! Do you want to hear the stories about mom and dad or not?!" Lucia started to pout which made her cheeks be rounder than before, making someone who saw that wanted to pinch it. She really was cute. No, not only her but also Garry, my son. For some reason, I really thank god to give me such beautiful and cute children. I look up at the ceiling then thinking about Lucy. It sure was a nice day if you were here now, we will be a happy family.

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

 **10 years ago, Fairy Tail High, Magnolia**

That evening, I am sitting alone again in the music room. Letting myself drifted on the song that I played, _Beethoven – Moonlight Sonata_. I wonder, how long I never played a piano like this? Maybe since mom's and dad's funeral 5 years ago. It was hurt, knowing you were the only person left in the family. Moreover, since their deaths my routine changes. Not only my routine but also my everything. Usually, there was always mom and dad sitting in the living room watching the news while eating the breakfast. I just walk past by them before I headed to school. Now, it was all empty, there were no them, but me only.

Since that day, I never played piano again. Playing this thing only bringing old memories, old memories about me and them. It was hurt and painful, yet now I played it. I put all of my emotion in playing one of _Beethoven_ pieces. I remember the one and only who taught me this piece was my mother. I already mastered the piece when I am 5 years old. Since that day, I always played this piece until I got bored. But now, the feel was just hurt and full of pain. If only the accident didn't happen, they will be here with me.

Damn, why am I feeling so much melancholic like this? For all of sudden I felt that my tears were falling down. Just like that, I ended the play with _forte_. Then all I could hear were steps, indicating someone was coming near. I wiped my tears away.

"Whoah, Gray you played the piano again? So amazing, huh you were crying?" asked a short haired teacher. She was on her early 40s, and she was also the one who took care of me when my parents dead. She was Ur, my mom's best friend.

"No one of your business." I acted cold again, trying to hide my pitiful face.

"Hey, I bring you ***drum effect*** Lucy Heartifilia, from now onwards she will be your partner and she will be your partner on the next winter festival in Crocus." I drifted my eyes to her. She was quite beautiful and cute with that long blonde hair. I assume she was on my age, but right now I am not interested in her. Maybe she already has a lover in that age.

She was smiling towards me while waving her hand excitedly. "Yahooo, nice to meet you Gray-kun!" what the hell with that smile and friendly act? I didn't even introduce myself. Ah, maybe Ur already told her.

"Heartfilia, huh? The daughter of the biggest music company in Magnolia, Hartfilia Music Industry, am I correct? But, what a rich and spoiled girl like you doing here?" I replied coldly towards both of them. Somehow, right now it was not my time to be acted all friendly with others. Being melancholic after playing _Beethoven_ piece just made me wanted to be alone in this room.

"Gray! Where is your manner? If you kept acting cold you won't get a girlfriend you know."

"Tch, troublesome." I rose from the piano seat then watching the blonde girl annoyed. Somehow, the blonde girl still put her smile on her face, even her brown orb glimmering like a star. What am I seeing?

"Where are you going? You gonna teach and collaborate to play this songs." Ur grabbed my arm while pointed out papers on her hand.

"Who says I am gonna join myself in the festival? Just let me go." Just then, I walked away from both of them. I really wanted to be alone. Maybe, I was a very melancholic man ever who always disturbed by the flow of emotions. Tch, I felt like a transvestite.

Now, I decided to stay outside though the weather was cold it didn't matter for me. It was autumn, no wonder if the tree leaves started to fall, leaving the trees only in a branch. I am laying down on the ground looking up the blue sky trying to calm myself to what had happened just now. But then, what happened next surprised me, I could see her blonde figure across me. Holding her red-brown color violin firmly inside the music room.

Just then the wind blew so hard which made the tree leaves falling down on me. I straightened my looks and focused it to the blonde figures. Her long blonde hair was dancing as the wind came. The afternoon sunrays made her hair shining like a golden. It was beautiful. For some reason, my mind got blank and I didn't know what had happened. But the next thing I know, I already standing outside the music room's window staring at her.

 _Song of The Fairies_ **(*actually Lucy played the Fairy Tail Main theme in slow version but I just named the song as 'Song of The Fairies' hehe :D)** it was the song that she played just now. I didn't know that one of Fairy Tail's High School legendary songs could be played as good as that. She was truly a talented violinist.

"Waaah Graaaay! Where've you been? You supposed to practice the song with me you know!" She pointed out her bow right in front of me. Tch, I really hate a person that acted so friendly with me in our first met.

"I really hate a girl like you, just play by yourself." Now I could see a vein popped up on her head. She seems annoyed. Ok, all I could do now was made her hate me then she will leave me slowly. What a marvelous plan!

I turned my body and started to walk away. But what happened next was beyond my expectation. Ouch! My back is hurt! Someone was hit me with something hard! When I turned my body something hit me again right on my face. Damn! That really is hurt.

When I looked at the thing that hit me it was a pair of shoes which I know it belonged to Lucy. Now, she looked at me with angry face. Somehow, her angry expression remind me of my sister when she was angry, totally ugly like a monster. A second after it, I was attacked by a thousand of stone coming from the music room. And I knew it was her who threw the stone. But hey? Since when there were stones in music room? Damn, that blonde girl was crazy for sure.

"What the hell, hey…hey stop it! You could send me to heaven!" I ran towards her and jump into the room through the open window.

"I am not going to sent you to heaven. I am going to sent you to hell! Hyaaaah!"

GRIP! Somehow I managed to hold her hand which it stopped her to throw anything at me. "Please stop!" I look into her beautiful brown eyes. Crap, I couldn't avert my gaze from her eyes. Her eyes were too- I didn't know. Beautiful?

"Err- Gray when will you stop looking at me?"

"Sorry." I release my grip to her hand quickly then sit on the piano seat coolly, acted if the starring incident didn't happen.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Practicing with you, you don't want it?"I retorted.

"Whoaah no…no… I really want it, finally! The famous pianist Gray Fullbuster-" Again, she acted happily and smiled, then that was when I found her shining again, or it was the effect of the sun rays on her blonde hair?

"You are sure a troublesome kid, aren't you? _Winter – Antonio Vivaldy_ be ready to play that." Just like that I found myself sitting in front of piano again. She sure has a charm to enchant people to do what she wanted, that was all I know.

* * *

 **Crocus Music Hall, 8 p.m.**

We just have 1 week more to prepare the concert for winter festival. 2 months in preparation was enough for me to know her and enough too for practice. But, then I realize something, she was bad, really bad at collaborating. I did admit that she was a music genius, she knew how to play the song by ear, the sense of music was all good but she cannot harmonize her own melody with other. That was really bad.

Sometimes I did angry and annoyed at her. Not only me but also Ur, just how stupid this girl when it comes to synchronizing her rhythm, melody and tempo with me? Maybe this was the effect of too long to be a solo violinist, never accompanied by a pianist till now.

"Arrrghh, I feel crazy! See Ur, she will destroyed the concert maybe the best choice is let her play by her own, I am out of it!" I stood up from the piano seat after finishing the song _River Flows in You_ with random keys I touch.

"But, you know it is not bad as yesterday, she is almost perfect. It was you that is too perfectionist Gray!" Now, even Ur started to yell at me. She even says I am a perfectionist? Tch, even an amateur knows that Lucy always made a mistake and going sloppy for all of sudden in the mid way.

"You know it was pointless we came here early to do rehearsal, if she didn't fix her problem right now, we will just embarrass ourselves!"

SLAP! What was that? I felt pain on my left cheeks. It was beyond my imagination that Ur, a woman that always took care of me since my parents dead slapped me because of this blonde girl. This world was crazy for sure.

"What happen with you Gray!?"

"Ur-san, please stop." It was the moment I heard her trembling voice. Now what? Was she going to cry? Yeah, it seems she was. Because now, tears started to form on her beautiful eyes. But then I started to realize not only her voice was trembled but also both of her hands. Who cares? She just never learnt from experience, didn't she?

Just then, I walked out from our practice room.

When I am out from the hall snow already fall, covering everything with the color of the snow. I put both of my hands inside my jeans pocket. It was rare for me to feel cold, but I didn't know the weather today just so cold. When I looked around, so many people busy to prepare the winter festival, made the way crowded. But, I stopped my steps when I found a couple fighting about something, the girl cried because the boy shouted to her. Then I just remembered the incident a while ago.

She really was crying and trembling. But yet, I still insulted her. Did I get her too much? Somehow, guilt came approaching. No, it was for the best, she should learnt by herself. Just then, I decided to walk away.

"Sir, can I have a hot tea please?" I asked to the old man who sold the food street.

"Ah and that takoyaki."

"Sure, please wait a moment."

When the food and the tea came I just ate a mouthful of Takoyaki. How delicious! A hot tea and spicy Takoyaki were best served in this kind of season. Just then, I take out my phone to see the time but I found so many notification calls appeared on my home screen. 30 missed call from Ur and 15 missed call from Lucy. It was started at 9 p.m till 11.10 p.m. It means that the missed call ended just 5 minutes ago.

" _Graay! Gray are you with Lucy right now?"_ I picked the call directly when my phone rang again. It was Ur, and from her voice I could know that she was in panic.

"Huh? No why?"

" _Listen Gray, Lucy been gone for 2 hours now, she left 30 minutes after you, and now she hasn't come back."_ Ur started to sob, she was crying. From the way she speak I could know that she was worried.

I got a little bit shock knowing that she had been missing for 2 hours already. Did she intend to go away, in a middle of our concert preparation? No, she wasn't a person like that. Damn, the only reason for this incident was I am too harsh and what I said before really hurt her. Gray, what have you done?

"Ok, please stop crying. I will find her." I tried to sound calm. But actually, my heart was throbbing like crazy since I heard the news. I just hope that she was okay.

I tried to contact her many times, but it useless. She didn't answer it. I ran as fast as I could, and tried to think the possibility about her position. Ah right, GPS. But, her phone GPS just show that she was inside the concert hall building, in our practice room. Don't tell me, she didn't bring her phone. Damn it! Sometimes Lucy really stupid.

"Hello Ur, have you checked the building? Maybe she is still there, because my GPS showed that her phone was around that building, no but inside the practice room." I said while running.

" _I already checked it she was nowhere to be found. It seems that she didn't bring her phone."_ Just like what I thought. She really was stupid.

After that I stopped running to gain more oxygen then looking around. It was too crowded even it almost reached midnight. Damn, where the hell Lucy goes? Just then, I found a girl about Lucy's height wearing a maroon dress above her knees and black legging. She also has the same blonde hair reached her waist, but when I called her name and turn her around. It was not her.

Now, I started to feel worried, 30 minutes already I search around the complex but she was nowhere to be found. Moreover, the snow started to fall rapidly and the temperature became colder than before. Did she bring jacket or something thick to make her warm? How if some perverted man took her? I shook my head to eliminate every negative thought from my mind.

Then my eyes caught something blonde in the quiet street. I didn't know what she did that time. She was just standing in there I couldn't see her expression since she was standing with her back on me. But, when she was turning around my heart was relieved it was Lucy. The girl that almost made my heart jumped from my chest. She looked confused, could it be that she was lost?

"Lucy!" I shouted her name as I ran to her. Then, for all I did was pulling her arms and hug her. Oh my god, her skin was cold.

"Gr…gra-gray, is that you?" then I could feel something warm and wet started to wet my clothes. She was crying, again. Oh god, what have I done?

"Gr—gray, I am sorry, I am- I am sorry, I am not a good partner for you, I am not good violinist to begin with." She sobbed, she looked mess. Now, I felt guilty for giving her harsh words. Even her lips started to pale and dry due to the cold temperature.

"You were right, it is better if we ended it right away, I don't want to put shame on you and Ur."

"Lucy…lucy, look at me-" I started to face her and hold her shoulder but then she flinched in pain. But how fool of me I didn't realize it.

"Gray, I am sorry, I am such a dumb, fool, stupid. Better if we-"

"Stop Luce." I cut her, but she didn't stop her talk.

"No- it was true, I am sorry to burd-" I didn't know what possess me this time, but I kissed her suddenly in order to stop her talk. Maybe she felt very surprised with what I am doing right now. But, as I kissed her, her lips felt cold literally cold like an ice. After a minutes passed I released her then looked at her surprised eyes.

"Now, better if we go back to the hotel. You are already cold." I looked straight into her brown orbs full of concern. I hold his left hand to drag her along, but suddenly she felt pain.

"Aa- ouch." Now, I not only touch her left hand but also right hand, she felt pain too. Maybe all of this time she was practiced until she reached her limit.

"I am sorry, I was too harsh and strict to you. I will treat your hand after we arrived on the hotel."

* * *

 **Crocus Concert Hall, 6 days later, 5 p.m.**

Now it was our turn to perform on the stage, though this was only festival but still we were watched by so many people even famous pianist like Makarov Dreyar, Meredy and Crocus royal family also attended to watch the classical concert. Though I have been in so many concert, the _stage fever_ always came attacked me. I wonder if Lucy also felt like that.

It was for already countless of time she walking back and forth. From the corner of my eyes I could tell that she was trembling nervous. But besides that, I form a smile on my face, so it was not only me but also her.

It was right after our names were called I came approached her, I looked at her eyes, she was totally beautiful tonight. She wear a maroon dress to her knees, some wrinkles appeared like a layer cake from her hips till the bottom of the dress. She even wore the maroon blazer with purple-pink-red cube motives. I didn't know what I did, but I just hold her hand in order to calm her down. Then she looked at me, I smiled in response. For some reason, in the middle of my nervousness I felt relieved, because Ur said that we only played 3 songs not 6 songs as Ur told in the very first time I met with Lucy.

First song, _La Campanella – Paganini_ from _violin concerto No.2 in B minor_. I hope that this song goes well. When she was nervous, she always missed to press the first not. And sometimes she always too early 0.5s to enter the other part. But today, I just let her play as her own and I will follow her.

I smiled when she managed to played the intro part without any miss. Then everything starts from here, right after 14 second passed she played her own style. If usually _La Campanella_ always started with _forte_ now after 14 second she begins it with _pianissimo._ As I glanced from my spot, I could tell that everyone in this hall enjoyed the song.

Somehow, Lucy always surprised me. She was totally unpredictable when it comes to playing musical instrument her taste of music was unique. But, I bet if she entered the violin competition, she will be disqualified after she played her first song. Because, her world is free, nothing can bind her.

Second song, _Mozart – Symphony 40 in G minor,_ now it supposed to be me to be a soloist in this stage. Now, I wonder if she could accompany me to play and make it balance. Once again, we passed the half of the song now the hardest part was the transition between me and her. Now, the half part till the end it supposed to be her to do the solo part and I am only accompanying her play.

I smiled hearing the different part of her music that really different from the sheet music. As expected of her, she always played everything with her heart, so that was why the dynamism of her music was beautiful compared to the original composer. And I am happy to find that everyone in this hall giving us a standing applause for the second piece.

" _you-ready?"_ I asked her without letting out any sound. She responded it with a nod.

Now, the hardest part _Winter – Antonio Vivaldi_. I didn't know what made her difficult to play this song. But, I could say for sure whenever she played this song her fingers were somehow paralyzed on the mid-way. And, she was still a little bit confused about the _'changing role'_ part. Because when we played this song there were no term of being _'soloist'_ and _'accompanist'_ we are one, each of us should complete each other pieces. At least, that was what Ur taught us, for your information this song was completely under Ur arrangement. But, let's we see. We talking about Lucy here, she could change the songs, melody and harmony whenever she wants.

This piece of song was beautiful each melody told us a story. Somehow, playing this piece from _Antonio Vivaldy_ reminds me of the incident when Lucy was gone. I kept running…running…until I found her. Calling her names, wishing that she would hear my call and turn around. I didn't want her to disappear like that. Especially, after I said something harsh to her.

For some reason, I played the piece with my own style, not even looking on the sheet music. Being with her just taught something important for me. Human creativity was free no one allowed to limit it even god itself.

Everyone quiet for a bit after we finished, but then everyone in the hall standing up one by one giving us so many applauses of appreciation. Just like that our day in Crocus ended. But somehow, my empty heart was filled, and it was with her figures. But just like that too, she was falling unconsciously. Doctor said that she was only tired and too pushes herself to the limits. Thanks god that you won't take her to your side today. But please, for now just make her stay beside me.

* * *

 **Fullbuster's Residence, Magnolia, 11.30 a.m.**

 **Gray's POV**

Right after I ended telling them the story between me and their mother both of Lucia and Garry started to cry. I didn't know what had happened to them, until they were crying like that.

"Eh? What happens? Did the story made you cry?"

"Uwaaaaah….it is so sad….dad…you really a cold hearted person, you mean to mom. Mom….mom….fainted because of you." Lucia cried again and again, it was useless for her hand wiping her tears since her tears was like a never ending rain.

"You know dad, maybe in…inside…mwwomy's heart sh…she was crying because your action, I will never be like you in the future dad." It was same with Garry too, though he was a boy but somehow he inherited my melancholic feeling.

"Yeah, it was thanks to her I am able to play the piano again freely. Your mom, just change my world, that's what I feel." I smiled towards the twins that now looking up at me with their teary eyes.

"Ne- dad, I want to see mom again, I wanted to see her so that I won't forget her someday." His voice was trembling, but he already wiped his tears and stays strong. Well, that's my boy.

"Me too…me too…if it can I want to be mom's side every day," said Lucia enthusiastically.

"You want to see mom now?"

"Yeah- yeah!" they said in unison.

"Now you need to take a bath first you stink!" I said as if I smell them one by one and started to act like a monster who wanted to eat the children.

* * *

 **Magnolia Hospital, 2 p.m.**

 **Gray's POV**

Now here I am standing in front of the building where she stays for the past 2 years. The twins just run out from the car after we arrived right on the spot. It was really difficult for me to handle these two cute devils while they were running in different direction. Lucia got herself inside the lobby but Garry running to touch the groceries train outside the minimarket besides this hospital.

"Look dad, so many dinosaurs were lining!" said Garry

"Dad, you are slow!" said Lucia in the middle of the opening door.

God, these kids just know how to make their dead exhausted. I grabbed Garry and hold him then go inside the lobby to follow Lucia.

"Dad put me down! Put me down! I want to see the dinosaurs." He started to protest and kicked my arm that was holding him.

"Hey, if you kicked me you will fall you know. Moreover, if I dropped you here you won't see mom." After that, he keeps silent. "God boy, now we will go upstairs using the flying cupboard." ***Flying cupboard = elevator***

"Let me touch it dad! I want to operate the flying cupboard."

Then I bring Lucia up and hold her, I directed her little finger to press the button number 5. "Whoaaa…the cupboard really moving up," Garry said in amazement.

"Now get out quick, before the door closes again." I acted as if I pushed the twins to get out from elevator.

"Waaa we are here!" said both of them cheerfully. Now here we goes again, the twins just running madly in the hospital corridor then enters their mom's room that opened.

When I stepped my foot on this room, white color greeted my eyes. As expected of the hospital room, so monotone. Also, Lucy's room didn't have any major changes for this past 2 years. Everything was almost the same when she was brought here, except the light blue curtain and a bundle of white roses on the table. It was the roses that I brought yesterday in order to change the flower that already dried.

"Uncle Laxus!" said Garry and Lucia together then they hugged him. The blonde haired male then smiled towards the twin.

"Hoho, Garry and Lucia!"

Laxus was Lucy's brother who worked as a doctor in this hospital and also her doctor. I still remember the first time he heard the news about Lucy's accident, he was the first person who got panic and also he was the first person knowing about Lucy's condition, about her comatose.

Look Lucy, I came here again after yesterday, but now I bring the kids. You must be happy right? Then, I drifted my eyes to the sleeping blonde on the hospital bed. Oxygen hose still installed on her nose and her breath was stable. Knowing this was enough to make me happy. That you are still breathing.

"How is she?" I asked to Laxus while he was still occupied with the twins.

"Well, based on the data she is fine, everything is stable, including her brain. Though, after the accident her brain was really damaged, now everything is fine. But what made me worried was her comatose, I still didn't know when she will wake up and she will face some memories loss, I already told you that." He explained while once in a while looking on the tab he was holding.

Memories loss, though Laxus already told me this but, I am still not ready to face it. How if she wakes up she didn't remember me. No, it was fine if she didn't remember me, but how if she didn't remember Garry and Lucia. The twins will be sad for sure. I let my head down starring the floor and hide my expression under my bangs. Then I felt something tugged my shirt, when I looked at it, it was them. Garry and Lucia stared at me with their big eyes full of concern.

"Why are you sad, dad? You are not happy seeing mommy?" said Lucia. No Lucia, I am really happy. Happy to have you all in this world, to know that your mom was okay, till now. But, I am not ready to what happened next, no one knows the god plans.

"Dad you are ugly if you are like that, put on the smile or mom will be sad." Garry tried to cheer me on. I myself didn't even know why for all of sudden I am feeling sad.

"Hey, she will be okay, trust me. I am on my room if you wanted to talk." Laxus put his hand on my shoulder before he left us.

I hold up Garry and Lucia then bring them closer to Lucy. "Ne- mom, when you will wake up? If you not wake up, dad will be sad you know." Lucia talked to her sleeping mom full of concern.

"You know mom, yesterday dad taught me to play _Canon in D_ in piano. It was hard at first, but it was easy and now I can play it well." Garry also talked to her, it seems happiness was heard from his words. Then I just smiled.

You know Lucy, you must wake up now. Everything was empty without you, even the twins always miss you and calling out your name when they were sleep. Please god gives us another chance to life happily. God, please wake her up, don't take her. Me and the twins need her, need her so bad. If I could rewind the time, maybe 2 years ago I will forbid you to attend the concert.

I hold her hand, it was warm and I could feel her pulse, indicating that she was still alive. I am happy, though just a little bit. But, I will be happier if you wakes up as soon as possible, meeting me and the twins. Once you woke up from your deep slumber, I will never let you go. For some reason, my tears were falling down. It was hurt not having you around. It was hurt knowing you in this kind of state. It was hurt, because you were a part of my happiness.

 **-E.N.D-**


End file.
